Marked
by steelcrash
Summary: Nothing will break SHIELD Agent Phillip Coulson like the presence of his hero, Steve Rogers. CoulsonxRogers.
1. Chapter 1

Marked

Chapter 1—Across the line

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

0745 on a Monday morning and Steve Rogers is sitting in a conference room at SHIELD headquarters, waiting for the debriefing to begin. He's early—it doesn't start until 0800, and he's there to learn. SHIELD Director Nick Fury thinks it's a good for him to learn about something other than the direct approach, which he favors. So here he is, waiting with Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill and Agent Phil Coulson for Tony Stark to show. Except he doesn't mind the waiting.

Rogers gives Coulson a slight smile as the Avengers' handler sits down across from him, passing around a box of donuts and a set of file folders. Coulson returns the greeting with a curt nod, but the look in his eyes is warmer than it's been in months. The soldier watches the agent smooth his tie, listening to the small talk between Coulson and Barton while Romanoff flips through the file in front of her. Hill just sips her coffee, checking the clock on the wall every few seconds. Rogers wants the meeting over as much as she does, but for a completely different reason. He knows in the space of 60 hours, he has made a complete wreck of his personal and professional lives, but for once, Rogers doesn't care. He's compromised his beliefs and gone past the point of no return.

Coulson catches him staring, raising an eyebrow in question. Rogers smiles again, this time a full, genuine smile; Hill frowns, he's supposed to be acting professional, after all, but he turns the charm on her. She gives him a small exasperated smile, not paying attention to the exchange between super solider and agent. Rogers knows Coulson is acting like nothing happened because he _has_ to, but it's only been a couple of hours since he left the agent's apartment for the first time since Friday evening. And therein lies the problem—three nights spent with Coulson, when that wasn't his intention when he showed up. But it happened, and Rogers wouldn't change it if he could, although he is thankful no one can see the marks on his neck because they're fading, and the bruises he left on Coulson's wrists are covered by his shirt and jacket.

And now Stark is throwing himself down in the chair beside him, giving him a strange look, but Rogers brushes it off. The debriefing is the first of many hurdles to getting the day over, and figuring out where he and Coulson now stand with each other. They'll talk later, and for now, Rogers will just have to wait.

88888

Eight months ago

New York City is a wreck. The Army, National Guard and the police patrol the streets keeping looting to a minimum, and the curfew they enforce helps even more. Except Steve Rogers has someplace to be, and damn them all if they interfere. Two weeks he's been gone, only that short amount of time, since the battle with the Chitauri, and he's home, inside his apartment less than 10 minutes when his cell phone rings.

"What?" Rogers snapped, knowing from the number it was Fury.

"Get your ass down to headquarters," Fury said. "Now. I'll explain when you get here."

"Why should I?" Rogers asked.

"Coulson isn't dead," Fury said.

That was enough to get Rogers back outside on his bike and tearing down the street faster than the law allowed. Then he was at headquarters, riding with Fury in the elevator up to the medical wing.

"He's awake and asking for you," Fury said. "The least you could do is make an appearance."

"Why didn't you tell us he was alive?" Rogers asked.

"You needed the push, and Coulson provided it," Fury said. "How could I waste an opportunity like that?"

CRACK. Rogers belted Fury, dropping the older man, who tried staunching the flow of blood from his broken nose.

"Where is Coulson?" Rogers asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Room 515-B in the ICU," Fury said.

"Do the others know yet?" Rogers said.

"I figured you'd want to let them know," Fury said.

"Thanks," Rogers said, heading down the hallway. Finding the room, he lets himself in, hanging back as the nurse check's Coulson's vitals. She notices him, tells him he can only stay a few minutes, but that's enough.

"Hey," Rogers said, sitting down beside Coulson's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Captain Rogers," Coulson said.

"Call me Steve," he said.

"Steve. . .I feel like hell," Coulson said.

"You should see Loki," Rogers said. "The Hulk smashed him."

"I hope there's video," Coulson said.

"It happened at Stark's penthouse and I bet Jarvis has footage," Rogers said.

"You've met Jarvis?" Coulson asked. "How did that go?"

Rogers sighed. "Scared the hell out of me," he said. "Tony still won't let me live it down."

"I'll have a talk with him when I get out of here," Coulson said.

"Thanks," Rogers said, hearing the nurse walk up behind him. "I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow if they'll let me come."

"Thank you," Coulson said, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Marked

Chapter 2—Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

0800 and Rogers is riding up the elevator to the penthouse at Stark Tower. Tony isn't answering his phone, and he's probably passed out unconscious again. However, Rogers is resolved to drag him out of bed and back to SHIELD headquarters with him if he can find him, except it's Pepper who greets him once he's at the penthouse.

"Tony's not here," Pepper said as Rogers stepped off the elevator. "He flew back to Malibu last night. He said he needed to get away from here for a few days. What's going on?"

"I had something important to tell Tony, but maybe you can let him know," Rogers said. "I had a hell of a surprise last night. Pepper, you might want to sit down."

Pepper did as she was told.

"Fury called me last night," Rogers said. "Coulson is alive."

Pepper blinked. "What?"

"Coulson. He's alive. I saw him last night," Rogers said. "He'd just woken up."

If it were anyone else telling her what she'd just heard, Pepper would've considered it a cruel joke or a dream, but Steve Rogers didn't lie. Not like Fury, obviously. She stood, grabbing her jacket and purse.

"You're taking me to see him. Now," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Rogers said, offering her his arm.

Twenty minutes later, Rogers is watching Pepper hugging Coulson, tears of joy and relief in her eyes.

"First Tony and now you," Pepper said. "My God, Phil, what were you thinking?"

"Just doing what had to be done," Coulson said, patting Pepper's hand.

"I can't tell Tony about this over the phone," Pepper said.

"Let me do it," Rogers said. "I've been trying. I've only been able to get a hold of Natasha, and she can't come until this afternoon."

"I have a better idea," Pepper said, getting out her cell, speed-dialing Stark, putting the device on speaker phone.

"Hey Pep," Stark said. "What's up?"

"I have someone with me who wants to speak with you," Pepper said.

"Make it quick, Pep. Rhodey and I are working on some armor upgrades," he said.

Pepper held the phone up to Coulson. "Good to hear you're working instead of goofing off," he said in the best agent tone he could muster considering his condition.

"Pep, that is not funny. Did you put Jarvis up to that?"  
"Stark, this is Agent Coulson. I'm not as dead as you've been lead to believe," he said.

"Pepper, tell me I'm not hallucinating," Stark said.

"You're not," Pepper said. "Steve is here with me, and Phil is very much alive. He's been in a coma for the past two weeks."

She flinched when she heard the whoop on the other end of the line, Rhodey telling Stark to take his hands off him, and the sound of something breaking.

"Pepper, I'll be back tonight," Stark said, ending the call.

"Have you told the others?" Pepper asked.

"Clint and Bruce are on an op and I'm not sure how to get in touch with Thor," Rogers said.

Then Coulson's nurse was at the door, telling their time was up. Rogers blushed as Pepper kissed the agent, telling him she'd be back later.

Once outside the room and away from Coulson, she grabbed Rogers' arm, stopping him.

"I want to talk to Fury," she said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Rogers said. "I already, ah, dealt with him last night."

"I still want to talk to him," Pepper said. "Fine. I'll just find him myself."

She took off, heading toward the elevator. Rogers ran to catch up with her, sighing. "Fine. I'll take you to him."

They find the SHIELD director in his office, and Pepper marches in like she owns the place. Fury is watching something on one of the screens on his wall, and turns when he hears them. And Pepper's introduction is something Fury is sure not to forget. She slaps him for all she's worth.

"You bastard," she said. "How could you do that to them?"

"Miss Potts," Fury said. "It had to be done."

"Like hell," she said. "Do anything like that again, and you'll have to answer to me."

Fury watched as she turned on her heel, walking from his office.

"Sir," Rogers said.

Fury nodded, watching him go.

88888

Later that day, Rogers is also witness to another female finding out the news Coulson is alive. He's sitting in the agent's room while he sleeps, unwilling to leave him alone after he's spent the past two weeks without anyone. He's been unaware, but it doesn't matter. Rogers is not going to let him wake up again without anyone there. Natasha has come and gone, and agrees, so with Pepper, they've worked out a schedule.

Rogers is half-dozing himself when the door opens, and he sees Coulson's nurse trying to remove a short, dark-haired girl.

"OK, Nurse Ratchet, hands off or I'll remove them for you," the girl snapped. "I have permission to be here. Call Fury if you don't believe me."

The nurse let her go, and she stepped into the room, where Coulson was now wide awake and looking sheepish.

"Damn it Phil, you really did it this time," the girl said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, throwing her arms around him, bursting into tears.

Rogers raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's all right," Coulson said.

"No, it's not. Fury is going to hear about this."

"He has, a couple of times already," Coulson said.

"I broke his nose last night," Rogers said. "If that helps. And he got slapped a while ago."

"I'm thinking about removing something more personal," the girl said.

"No offense, but who are you?" Rogers asked.

"Darcy Lewis, Phil's younger sister, well, half-sister," she said. "And you're Steve Rogers, Captain America. Did you sign his cards yet?"

"No," Rogers said.

"You better," Darcy said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She kissed her brother on the forehead, then looked back at Rogers. "Watch him for me, will you?"

Rogers nodded, sitting back down.

"She's a firecracker," he said.

Coulson snorted. "You have no idea," he said.

"Think she'll hurt Fury?"

"We'll find out," Coulson said. "I don't think he'll say too much, though. Darcy just joined SHIELD a few weeks ago. She's been in Norway with Jane Foster."

"Thor's dame?" Rogers asked.

"Yes," Coulson said. "Darcy's in training, and will be for quite some time, if she doesn't end up behind bars."

"Fury will be lucky if there's anything left when we're all done with him," Rogers said.

"He did what he thought was right," Coulson said.

"How can you defend him?"

"I've known him almost 20 years," Coulson said. "I trust him."

"Let's not discuss this now," Roger said. "You need to get some rest, all right? I'll be here when you wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

Marked

Chapter 3—The messenger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Rogers watched Coulson sleep, and the irony was not lost on him. Darcy hadn't returned, and he was wondering if she'd been detained. Except she walked into the room, a few minutes later, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Damage Fury much?" Rogers asked, taking the coffee she offered.

"No," Darcy said. "I like my job, and I want to keep it."

"Coulson didn't mention he had a sister," Rogers said. "Well, I didn't get a chance to find out much about him, considering what happened."

Darcy smiled. "You know he has a collection of vintage Captain America cards he wants you to sign," she said.

"They're at my place," Rogers said. "I'll return them when I have a chance."

"Why do you have his cards?" Darcy asked.

"Can we talk about that not in front of him?" Rogers said.

"OK," she said. "Yeah, I'm his sister. My dad is his step-father. Phil's dad was a Green Beret. He died when Phil was little."

"Where did you guys grow up?" Rogers asked.

"California, Colorado and New Mexico," Darcy said. "Dad was with the U.S. Geological Survey for a while. Now he runs an environmental consulting firm in Albuquerque. Mom helps out with it. And despite my familial background and past career as a research assistant, I have no interest in hard science."

"OK," Rogers said.

"Not scaring you, am I? Phil and I kind of scare people sometimes," Darcy said.

"No," he said.

"Phil's gonna swoon when he finds out you stayed," Darcy said.

"There's that word again—swooned," Rogers said.

"You know about captain fanboy here, right?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"Forget I mentioned it," Darcy said. "I understand you have a watch Phil sleep schedule worked out, and can I be part of it?  
"Sure," Rogers said. "But I think we're going to have to work Stark in because he's coming back tonight."

"Would you mind staying for now? I just got back into the city this morning, and I need to get some sleep," Darcy said. "Call me if anything changes?"  
"Sure," Rogers said, watching as the girl wrote down her cell phone number on his hand.

"Thanks," she said, leaving.

88888

Coulson woke, in a different room, with significantly less tubes and wiring connected to his body than before. And there was more than Rogers and Darcy sitting around waiting. Several chairs had been pulled into the room, and he counted the rest of the Avengers that were currently still on Earth, along with Rogers, Darcy and Pepper, who noticed he was awake again.

"Hope you don't mind a few visitors," Pepper said, smiling.

"Not at all," Coulson said.

"We can't stay long," Pepper said. "Your nurse is enforcing that rule even though Fury told her off a while ago."

"Fury's been really accommodating since we all showed up," Stark said. "Good to see you're still with us."

"Thanks," Coulson said.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Stark said, taking something from his pocket, handing the small bundle to the agent. "These are for you."

Coulson unwrapped it, finding a stack of Captain America cards.

"I'll get captain spangles here to sign each of them if I have to sit on him to get it done," Stark said. "That's a complete set, mint vintage. I'd make sure not to let Fury get his hands on this set."

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked, confused.

"Uh, nothing," Stark said. "Gotta go."

"Captain Rogers, what is he talking about?" Coulson said, knowing he wouldn't lie to him.

"Call me Steve," Rogers said. "I'll tell you later."

Coulson frowned, but he yawned, not wanting to fall asleep again so soon, but he couldn't fight it.


	4. Chapter 4

Marked

Chapter 4—In between

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Coulson suffered through breakfast, the one saving grace was the fact Steve Rogers was there with him. No coffee, and the nurse wouldn't bring him the donut he requested, when the doctor said he could have one. They'd talked at length that morning before Rogers showed up. Coulson felt better now that he had a firm grip on what he had to do to get better, which, at the moment, consisted of finding a way to get coffee. Of course, Rogers, being the kind, considerate individual he was, allowed the agent to use his cell phone to call Darcy to requisition the necessary supplies to make his hospital stay not so bad. Rogers was discussing how that morning's briefing went when Darcy let herself into the room.

"Phil, you owe me," Darcy said, handing him a cup of coffee. "I told Nurse Ratchet this was mine."

"Thank you," Coulson said, inhaling the beverage's aroma. "I don't supposed you brought donuts, too?"

"As if I'd forget," Darcy said, producing a package of Hostess powdered donuts from her jacket pocket. "I brought some of your stuff from your apartment, too, as requested. How the hell do you find anything? It looks like no one lives there."

"It's called 'organization,'" Coulson said. "You're going to become organized or else."

"I can be organized. I just didn't organize much with Jane because the clutter drove her nuts," Darcy said, sitting down on the edge of her brother's bed, opening her messenger bag, handing him several books.

Coulson frowned when he saw the first book in the stack. "Darcy, no, I'm not reading this," he said, handing her back the book, titled "50 Shades of Gray." "Please tell me you didn't read this."

"I read it on the flight from Norway," she said. "I had to sit through it, so you do, too. Bet you $20 you can't finish it."

"Darce, that would fall under cruel and unusual punishment, and I'm supposed to be getting better, not worse," Coulson said.

"What's wrong with the book?" Rogers asked, picking it up, but Darcy snatched it from his hands.

"Maybe I'll keep it with me," Darcy said. "We don't need you scarred for life."

"I accept the bet," Coulson said. "Separating you from your money is easy."

"Yeah, and cruel," Darcy said. "Just graduated, have student loans, living in crappy apartment and did I mention it's not a nice place?"

"You're working for SHIELD now, and you can stay at my place," Coulson said. "Since I'm obviously not there. I told you I'd help you find a place, but no. . ."

"Fury's talking about moving me into Stark Tower," Darcy said. "Since I'll be the team's assistant and all."

"Not a bad idea," Coulson said. "But I don't want you that close to Stark."

"He's not so bad," Darcy said.

Coulson snorted.

"He's planning something special for Fury," Rogers said. "He has my blessing."

"Can I help?" Darcy asked.

"You'll have to talk to Tony," Rogers said.

"What else did you bring?" Coulson asked, getting impatient. Couldn't anybody stay on task?

Darcy handed him a couple of pairs of flannel pants, his favorite Army t-shirt and another t-shirt that was not familiar. Coulson unfolded it, and Darcy grinned. It was a blue t-shirt with Captain America's shield emblazoned on the chest.

"Hope you like it," Darcy said. "I saw it on the way over, and decided you had to have it."

"Thanks for embarrassing me," Coulson muttered.

"You're welcome. You're my brother, and someone has to do it," she said. "Which reminds me, Capt. Rogers, why do you have Phil's cards?"

"You'll have to ask Fury about that," Rogers said. "And call me Steve."

"Steve, please enlighten me about Fury's latest atrocity," Darcy said.

"Later," he said.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said. "I better go get my stuff moved into his place so I can get settled in. I'll be back later."

"Need help?" Rogers asked. "Pepper's supposed to be here any time to relieve me."

"Sure," Darcy said. She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, hugged him. "You stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," Coulson said. "No promises."

"See you later," Rogers said.

88888

Darcy didn't have much to move—three boxes of books and other belongings, two suitcases, a duffel, her precious Ipod and laptop. Rogers got a SHIELD driver to pick them up and take them to Coulson's building, and he carried the boxes while she got the bags. Once inside the apartment, Darcy threw herself down on the couch and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Rogers asked, sitting down beside her.

"They must have Phil on the good drugs because he agreed to let me stay here by myself," she said.

"He's just being a good brother," Rogers said.

"Phil's always been a good brother," Darcy said. "He's a good man. A little overbearing sometimes, but I think it's the age difference. He was 15 when I was born. It was interesting growing up."

"I know it's probably impolite to ask, but how old are you?" Rogers asked.

"I turned 23 a couple of months ago," Darcy said. "Not quite your age. Your real age, you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes," he said. "Although I think 25 in my time is different from 25 in your time."

"You're right. You were fighting a war, I'm trying to settle into a job I don't know if I'm ready for," Darcy said.

"You'll do fine," Rogers said.

"I hope so," Darcy said. "C'mon. I'll buy you lunch, and you can take me on a tour of the city, and I'll tell you all of Phil's dark secrets."

"You're kidding, right?" Rogers asked.

"Maybe," Darcy said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Marked

Chapter 5—There's a first time for everything

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Darcy watched Rogers wolf down four hot dogs and two cans of soda. She knew about his metabolism, but it was still something to behold. He looked embarrassed, noting she was still on her first hot dog.

"Thanks for lunch," Rogers said. "I could've paid. . ."

"No," Darcy said. "My treat for helping me move my stuff and decking Fury."

"Stark is still trying to come up with something," Rogers said.

"He's a genius, so it shouldn't be that hard," Darcy said. "We should fill Fury's office with Cheetos or something, but that's a waste of Cheetos."

"What's a Cheeto?" Rogers asked.

"You've never had Cheetos?" Darcy asked.

"No," he said.

"Twinkies? Sushi?" Darcy said.

"Never had a Twinkie and isn't sushi raw fish?" Rogers asked.

Darcy patted him on the arm. "We're going to have to fix this, you know," she said.

"Why would I want to eat raw fish?" Rogers said.

"Sushi isn't just raw fish," Darcy said. "You have so much to learn. . ."

"I know," Rogers said. "Don't remind me."

"Look, we can pick up some Twinkies and Cheetos before we head back to see Phil," Darcy said. "Don't want him missing your first time trying out some modern food."

"I've had all the 'modern food' I can stand," Rogers said.

"You just haven't tried the right kinds of food," Darcy said. "But enough about food. Why do you have my brother's cards, which he never, ever parts with?"

Rogers sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket, getting out the stack of Captain America cards, handing them to Darcy. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood staining them.

"Oh my God," she said. "Is that. . ."

"Yeah," Rogers said.

"Why. . ."

"Fury used them to 'motivate' us," Rogers said. "I've been carrying them around since."

"Phil is going to kill Fury," Darcy said.

"Coulson said Fury did what he thought was right," Rogers said.

"Whatever," Darcy muttered. "Phil's always been a good soldier."

"What do you mean?"

"He was an Army Ranger," Darcy said. "Then he was recruited into SHIELD. I didn't know about the SHIELD thing until last summer, but it explains a lot. Now I know why he never talked about work."

Then her phone was going off, and she reached into her pocket, reading the message, from Phil. _Help me. Stark is here and he won't leave so I can sleep._

Darcy showed the message to Rogers. "Should we go rescue him?" she asked.

He shrugged.

88888

Against Rogers' better judgment, they did go back to the SHIELD recovery wing and "rescued" Coulson. Except the meeting between Darcy and Tony Stark was one he wasn't going to soon forget. Darcy and Stark glared at one another, sizing each other up when she walked into her brother's room, Rogers stopping behind her, watching the exchange.

"Who are you?" Stark asked. "I saw you the other night, but nobody bothered to tell me who you are."

"Phil's sister," Darcy said. "Darcy Lewis."

"The girl who tased Thor," Stark said. "Nice work, that."

"I understand you're planning something special for Fury," she said.

Stark looked at Rogers. "Nobody's supposed to know," he said.

"She deserved to know," Rogers said.

"Can I help?" Darcy asked.

"Sure," Stark said. "C'mon."

Darcy handed the bag in her hands to Rogers. "Keep Phil out of trouble," she said.

"I hope you haven't been corrupting Capt. Rogers," Coulson said.

"Phil, that's your job," Darcy said, following Stark out of the room.

"What did she mean by that?" Rogers asked.

Coulson blushed. "Nothing," he muttered. "What's in the bag?"

"Junk food," Rogers said, dumping out the bag's contents on Coulson's bedside table, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "Stuff I've never tried."

"Cheetos and Twinkies," Coulson said. "Any donuts?"

Rogers produced a package of powdered and one of chocolate from beneath the other junk food. "Darcy said you can never decide."

"Did she divulge any other secrets?" Coulson said.

"Maybe," Rogers said, a hint of a smile on his lips, opening a Twinkie package, taking a bite. Coulson watched, interested in his hero's reaction.

"Oh my God," Rogers said. "This is. . ."

"Bad?"

"No. Amazing," Rogers said, stuffing the rest of the cake into his mouth.

Coulson bit back a smile.

"No wonder people eat stuff like this all the time," Rogers said, licking the cream off his fingers.

"Not healthy, but very satisfying," Coulson said.

"No kidding," Rogers said, wolfing down the other Twinkie in two bites, then ripped open the Cheetos bag. "Darcy said I need to try sushi, and Chinese food, and Thai, and everything Italian. . ."

"You have much to look forward to," Coulson said.

"You know, I hadn't thought of it like that until now," Rogers said. "I just kept thinking about all the things I'd missed, not everything I have to look forward to."

"I can think of a few movies you might enjoy," Coulson said.

"Sounds fun," Rogers said, reaching into the Cheeto bag, taking out one of the puffs. He eyeballed it, taking a whiff before taking a bite. "Not bad, but not as good as the Twinkie."

"Twinkies are Darcy's Kryptonite," Coulson said. "Like her Ipod."

"I do understand that reference," Rogers said. "Natasha explained it to me."

"I hope you're writing down everything you don't understand," Coulson said.

"Actually, Pepper showed me how to make notes in my phone," Rogers said.

"I can try and explain anything you're having trouble with," Coulson said. "Since I do have the time."

"I'd appreciate that," Rogers said, getting out his phone, going to his list, and handed it to Coulson.

"Get comfortable," Coulson said. "This is going to take a while."


	6. Chapter 6

Marked

Chapter 6—Tint my world

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

The next day, Rogers was almost late for his watch-Agent-Coulson shift, but the door to the agent's room was closed, so he knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he let himself in. Darcy was sitting in the bed beside her brother, her laptop on the bedside table, and they were each wearing one half of a set of ear phones.

"Sorry, watching 'True Blood,'" Darcy said. "It's almost over."

Rogers sat down in what he was becoming to view as "his" chair, waiting. Five minutes later, Darcy removed her ear bud and yanked her brother's, earning herself a string of profanity from Coulson; Rogers blushed.

"What were you watching?" he asked, trying to head off a sibling confrontation.

""True Blood,'" Darcy said.

"What's that?" Rogers said.

"A documentary series on the lives of American vampires and werewolves who are trying to live in the mainstream," Darcy said.

Rogers frowned. "What? No. Seriously?"

Darcy grinned. "No, it's fiction," she said. "But the look on your face was priceless. It is about vampires and werewolves, and Phil's favorite."

"Darce, shut up," Coulson said.  
"Hey, Philly, remember how you promised to take me to Rocky Horror here, in New York? I'm holding you to that once you get sprung."

"I haven't forgotten," Coulson muttered.

"This time we both get to be virgin sacrifices," Darcy said, punching her brother in the arm, earning another expletive. "Sorry. Hey—we can take Steve. It'll be fun."

"Darcy, no. Just stop, all right?"  
"You have a list, don't you? Where is it written down so I can tear it to shreds?" Darcy said.

"It's not down on paper yet," Coulson said.

"What list?" Rogers asked.

"Things we can't do to scar Captain America for life," Darcy offered. "What's the virgin sacrifice going to be, moved up to No. 1, or like at the bottom?"

Coulson was now a shade of red Rogers was well familiar with.

"What the hell is a virgin sacrifice?" Rogers said.

"Don't ask Stark," Coulson said. "It's a theatrical ritual enacted during a certain movie that Darcy is much too fond of."

"I have a picture of Phil on my phone from his time as sacrifice," Darcy said, whipping out her phone, scrolling through the pictures until she found the one she was looking for. A picture of her brother in jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket with a scarlet "V" drawn on the middle of his forehead in lipstick. "I was part of the cast, but I had to take this picture. Mom was so proud."

"You two are making no sense," Rogers said.

"Thank God," Coulson muttered. "Darcy, you're scaring him. Isn't she?"

"No," Rogers said. "You two are confusing me."

"Sowing fear and confusion, at least we're doing our jobs," Darcy said, throwing an arm around her brother. "Except it's not just a job, it's a way of life for us."

"Darce, don't you have somewhere to be in 15 minutes?" Coulson said.

"Oh yeah, the orientation for my weapons training," she said, hopping down off the bed. "Gotta go. I'll leave my laptop for you. See you guys later."

She left the room, and Coulson sighed.

"They're letting her near weapons?" Rogers said.

"She already knows how to use a taser," Coulson said. "And I've taken her to the gun range a few times. She's been hunting with our father, so she's not clueless when it comes to guns."

"Then I'm glad she's on our side," Rogers said.

"No kidding," Coulson said.

"Did she really tase Thor?"

"Yes," Coulson said.

"I brought you donuts," Rogers said, setting a package of the powdered pastries on the table beside the laptop.

"Thanks," Coulson said, ripping into the package.

"Darcy said you were an Army Ranger," Rogers said.

"Ten years," Coulson said.

"Then SHIELD," Rogers said.

"Not exactly," Coulson said. "But I can't really talk about that."

And he couldn't. A couple of years of off the books assignments for Army Intelligence before his "official" recruitment into SHIELD by Fury. He'd known Fury from the beginning of his Army career, and considered the SHIELD director one of his closest friends, if men like them had friends. Coulson trusted Fury with his life, but from the sound of it, they were going to have a long sit-down after he was released from Medical. He'd only seen his boss once since waking up, but he figured Fury was staying away because of the constant presence of Avengers by his bedside.

Fury also trusted him, probably more than anyone else on the planet. Coulson was privy to more than a couple of the other man's secrets, including one thing he protected above all else—the existence of his son. Coulson was the only other person in SHIELD who knew of the boy's existence, which was how much Fury trusted him.

"Anything else Darcy told you about me?" Coulson said.

"Not much," Rogers said, stealing a donut, watching as Coulson scowled. No one touched his donuts without permission, not even the man who was Captain America. "Philly? Isn't that a baby horse? Or a baseball team?"

"Darcy's nickname for me," Coulson said. "It's better than calling me 'agent badass' in public."

"True," Rogers said.

Then Coulson's phone was buzzing, and he answered it. "Oh hell. . ." he muttered. "Mom. . .nothing. Yes, glad to hear from you. No, I'm fine, really. . .she told you WHAT? Yes, I'm fine. . .not really. . .no. . .I know I can't lie to you. . .a little over two weeks. . .no, you should not speculate. . .just because I'm here and that happened. . .what do you mean Dad finally won that bet? The Roswell one? How much? Fly-fishing on the Gunnison? Maybe. . .I'll see what I can do. . .I love you, too."

Coulson set the phone down, leaning back into his pillows.

"Everything OK?" Rogers said.

"Sure," Coulson said. "I've been dreading that phone call since I woke up."  
"At least you have family," Rogers said.

"I know," Coulson said. "You know, you're not completely alone. You have your fellow Avengers."

"Stark keeps telling me that," Rogers said.

"He's right," Coulson said, yawning.

"Agent Coulson, get some sleep," Rogers said.

"It's Phil," Coulson said.

"Fine, Phil, get some rest," Rogers said.

88888

Coulson was awakened by the sound of a crash, laughter and yelling right outside his open door. He heard his nurse ripping someone a new one out in the hall, followed by what sounded like his sister saying something inappropriate to a member of the SHIELD medical staff, and more laughter. Then Stark was in his room, followed by Darcy and Rogers.

"What is going on?" Coulson asked.

"Your day nurse isn't very nice," Stark said. "Nurse Ratchet, right?"

"Yes," Darcy said.

"I still don't get the reference," Rogers said.

"What were you doing out in the hall, or do I want to know?" Coulson asked, interested in his visitors' reactions; Rogers blushed and looked sheepish, Darcy and Stark just grinned.

"Introducing captain spangles here to some illicit activities," Stark said.

"Such as?" Coulson said through gritted teeth.

"Running and sliding in the hall," Darcy said, pointing to their feet. She and her two companions weren't wearing shoes.

"Yeah, captain fantastic isn't as athletic as he'd like everyone to believe," Stark said. "He crashed into the nurse's station desk. It was funny."

"You tripped me," Rogers said.

"You're the only person in this wing, so you'd think the nurses wouldn't mind that much," Stark said.

"Stark, never, ever piss off the nurses," Coulson said. "It will end badly."

"Whatever," Stark said. "I'm meeting Pepper for dinner. You guys staying here?"

"I wouldn't miss hospital food with Phil for anything," Darcy said.

"We're going to watch a movie," Rogers said.

"Which one?" Stark asked, now interested.

"The first 'Lord of the Rings' movie," Darcy said.

"You're watching it without Legolas?" Stark said. "I can't believe you're going to introduce Rogers to Tolkein without the rest of us."

"We'll watch something else," Coulson said. "Darce, pick something."

"Something with Cary Grant won't scar Steve for life, will it?" she said.

"That's a safe choice," Coulson said.

"What, is Rogers five?" Stark said.

"If you're gonna pick Grant, at least make him watch 'Arsenic and Old Lace,'" Stark said.

"You've seen it?" Coulson said.

"Pepper loves old movies," Stark said. "We should have team movie night when you get out, Phil. It'll be fun."

"Or a disaster," Coulson muttered.

"Have fun," Stark said.


	7. Chapter 7

Marked

Chapter 7—Hope it gives you hell

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

2330 and Darcy was packing up her laptop, trying not to wake her brother. Easier said than done with a commotion out in the hall, and Rogers heard the familiar, calm tones of one Dr. Bruce Banner as he fast-talked the nurse so he wouldn't get thrown out. Then Clint Barton was standing in the doorway, meeting Rogers' gaze, then looked at Coulson, who was still asleep.

"Son of a bitch," Barton said. "Stark wasn't lying."

"Stark wouldn't lie about something like this," Rogers said.

"Is Coulson OK?" Barton asked.

"He will be," Rogers said.

"No offense, I don't care if you are an Avenger, but if you wake Phil, I will tase you and I won't feel one bit of remorse," Darcy said.

"And you are?" Barton said.

"Darcy Lewis," she said. "Phil's sister."

"I thought you were Jane Foster's research assistant," Barton said.

"That, too," Darcy said.

"C'mon, guys, we can all come back tomorrow," Rogers said. "We have open shifts on watch, Clint."

"What?"  
"Baby-sitting Agent Coulson," Rogers said. "We're taking turns keeping him company. Want in?"

"Sure," Barton said. "Banner, what about you?"

"Why not?" he said.

"Pepper can't make 0800, so who wants that?"

"I'll take it," Barton said.

"Anything later in the afternoon or evening I'll take," Banner said. "I like mornings in the lab. It's quiet without Tony. I like a little time to get my thoughts together before he shows."

"Would either of you like to help with Stark's special project?" Darcy asked.

"Which is?" Banner said.

"Getting even with Fury," she said.

Banner and Barton grinned; Rogers knew Fury was not going to know what hit him.

"Ms. Lewis, would you like to discuss plans with Stark and I tomorrow, if you have time?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she said. "When and where?"

"The shawarma place?" Rogers suggested. "It's close, and inexpensive."

"Good choice," Banner said. "See you around 1:30 then?"  
"Tomorrow it is," Darcy said, finishing picking up her things as the others left.

"Nobody told me Banner is a hottie," Darcy said. "I've seen pictures, but wow. He's brilliant, seems sweet, and he's hot. . ."

"Bruce is a good man," Rogers said.

Hmm. . .Dr. Hottie had Captain America's stamp of approval. Definitely something to research in-depth. Her time as a scientific research assistant was going to come in handy after all, Darcy thought.

"Even though he has anger management issues?" she said.

"In spite of it," Rogers said. "Want me to take you home?"

"Sure," Darcy said.

A half-hour later, she was unlocking the door to Phil's apartment, Steve carrying her bag for her. He'd insisted, and she was learning there was no arguing with him. He was being polite, what her mother would call a "gentleman." Something Phil had been raised to be, and a male specimen one did not often encounter in the 21st century. Although Darcy was quickly reassessing that opinion now that she'd met most of the other Avengers. Stark didn't fit in that category, but he was unique. Oh well.

She threw her coat down on the couch, kicked off her shoes, making for the kitchen. She was starving, and knew where Phil kept the good wine hid. One of the few good things leftover as a result of his relationship with Celeste, the cellist who'd moved back to Portland. Darcy looked back over her shoulder at Steve, who was standing in the living room, looking lost.

"Want something to eat?" she called.

"If it's not too much trouble," Rogers said.

"Pizza from last night OK?" Darcy asked.

"Sure," Rogers said. Pizza. He could live with that. He sat down on the couch, and took the plate and glass Darcy returned with a few minutes later. She returned with her own food, throwing herself down on the couch beside him.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Phil," Darcy said. "And thanks for putting Fury in his place."

"My pleasure, ma'am," Rogers said, taking a bite out of his pizza. "Whatever you guys come up with for Fury—don't tell me.

"No problem," Darcy said. "You want it to be a surprise?"

He didn't answer. He just wanted plausible deniability, and was thinking about how much trouble the others could get into, especially if they damaged SHIELD property. He'd read all of the human resources policy manuals, and frankly, it scared the hell out of him. So many damn rules and regulations, how was he supposed to remember them all?

"You OK?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking," Rogers said.

"About?"

"Nothing," he said.

"C'mon," Darcy said.

"I just don't want you guys getting in trouble," Rogers said.

"Fury set himself up for this, and he knows it," Darcy said, taking a sip of wine. "He used Phil, he used all of you, and he deserves payback."

"Don't you think a broken nose is enough?" Roger asked.

"It's a start," Darcy said.


	8. Chapter 8

Marked

Chapter 8—Too much information

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Physical therapy. More like torture. Coulson needed it, though. He was weak, couldn't really use his left arm, and he didn't want the others seeing him like that. Except Clint Barton was his current babysitter, and considering all the times they'd done this for each other, it was just one more round. Granted an injury this bad hadn't happened in a long time, but the two SHIELD agents had an unspoken agreement, along with Natasha, that they were there for each other through thick and thin. Coulson was hurting like hell, and wasn't going to ask for anything for pain. He could tough it out. Maybe. He'd try, but he was distracted by the thoughts in his head and the book he was trying to read.

He stuffed the book under his pillow. He was not explaining "50 Shades of Gray" to Steve Rogers. Coulson considered losing the bet he made with his sister. $20 was a small price to pay for not finishing the book. Or he could use it as an opportunity to teach Darcy about finishing what one started. She'd say it was a lesson in suffering and stupidity. Five chapters in and all he really wanted to do was pawn the book off on somebody else and crack the cover on the WWII book Pepper brought him, or the book of military essays she'd included. Or the Sookie Stackhouse novels Natasha had thoughtfully provided. Banner and Stark gave him the entire "Game of Thrones" series of books and DVD seasons, and of course, "Supernanny."

Hill brought him reports to read and Sitwell kept him in the loop with unofficial news from headquarters. Fury dropped by every couple of days to see how he was doing and talk about the future. Then there was one Steve Rogers. He talked about baseball, or asked questions Coulson didn't mind answering. The agent felt flustered sometimes around the younger man. Not because he was Captain America, but because he was getting the chance to learn more about someone he'd never even thought he'd meet.

And now, Rogers was standing in the doorway to his room, leaning against the frame, leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Rogers asked, catching the other man staring.

"Nothing," Coulson said. "Just tired."

"Want me to leave?" Rogers said.

"No," Coulson said. "I don't mind having you here."

"Why are you hiding a book under your pillow?" Rogers said.

"Tired of reading it," Coulson answered.

"Then don't read it anymore," Rogers said, sitting down.

"I'll lose a bet," Coulson said. "And miss the chance to teach Darcy a lesson."

"A lesson about what?" Rogers said.

"Perseverance," Coulson said.

"I don't think she needs any lessons in that," Rogers said. "When she has such a good example in you."

"One should finish what they start," Coulson said.

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to know when to surrender," Rogers said. "What's wrong with the book?"

"For your own well-being, do not ask me to explain," Coulson said.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Clint. Or Natasha. Or Tony. He'll be happy to explain at length, and in very gory detail," Rogers said.

"It's a romance novel," Coulson said. "I'm not finishing it. I'll give it back to Darcy, and I'll pay her double just to get rid of it."

"There's nothing wrong with romance," Rogers said.

"'Romance' is what it is, technically, I guess, but that's still not an appropriate description," Coulson said.

"My definition of 'romance' and the modern version are completely different concepts," Rogers said. "I can accept that, but. . ."

"I told you, do not ask," Coulson said. "You will not like what you hear. It involves handcuffs. Please tell me you understand that reference."

Rogers blushed. "I do understand it," he said. "Natasha had to explain "something Tony said to Bruce, and it, uh, had something to do with handcuffs and being tied up. . .on one hand, I can appreciate Tony's openness and honesty, but there are some things I wouldn't mind if he kept to himself. Bruce was right—Tony's brain/mouth filter is broken."

"I don't think he ever had one," Coulson said.

"Tact is not one of his virtues," Rogers said. "Then again, he wouldn't be Tony."

"No, he wouldn't," Coulson said, yawning.

"Get some sleep, Phil. I'll be here when you wake up," Rogers said.

88888

Rogers was trying to sneak the book out from under Coulson's pillow when Darcy entered the room.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Don't wake him."

"I'm trying not to," Rogers said. "I just want to see the book he won't show me."

"What did he say about it?" Darcy asked.

"For my own well-being, I shouldn't ask," Rogers said.

"You should trust my brother," Darcy said, stepping around Rogers and pulling the book out from under her sleeping brother's pillow. "You'll be scarred for life."

"It can't be that bad," Rogers said.

"I'm taking it back," Darcy said, pulling back the flap on her satchel, dropping the book inside.

"He'll pay you double for taking it away," Rogers said.

"Phil said that?"

"Yes," Rogers said. "How did it go with Bruce and Tony?"

"They couldn't agree on anything except getting even with Fury," Darcy said. "They were talking science when I left. God, I only understood about half of what they said but damn if it wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever seen."

Rogers raised an eyebrow, like he was pondering her sanity or something. Darcy patted him on the head. "C'mon Captain, I need a coffee run and some company," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Marked

Chapter 9—For what it's worth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Stark's turn on watch. He was texting back and forth with Bruce, talking about their latest project, which Fury would not approve. Well, he wouldn't approve because it involved getting even with him. Darcy was going to be a big help, but she'd helped narrow down the ideas, none of which he and Bruce could agree upon. At this point, it was a case of one-upmanship, and Stark planned on winning. Even captain uptight agreed they needed to do something. It could wait. Fury would get his comeuppance when he least expected it. And Coulson was glaring at _him_.

"What?" Stark asked, putting the phone in his pocket.

"Still plotting revenge?" Coulson asked.

"Phil, we are. It has to be done. Fury lied," Stark said.

"Fury's been threatened plenty, and Capt. Rogers broke his nose," Coulson said.

"Don't forget Pepper slapped him, and Darcy threatened to cut off parts of his anatomy," Stark said. "Your sister is vicious. I like her. Too bad she's already on the SHIELD payroll. She'd make a nice intern. Or minion. Bruce and I could use a minion."

"I think she's already smitten with the idea," Coulson said.

"You sure it's not Bruce she's smitten with?" Stark said.

"What?"  
"Forget I said anything, Phil," Stark said. "How's it going with Rogers?"

"How's what going?" Coulson asked.

"Oh, y'know, stuff," Stark said. "Like I thought maybe. . ."

"What?"  
"I thought maybe you were interested in Rogers or something," Stark said. "Or not. I mean, it's perfectly all right. You could do worse. He's a little uptight and old-fashioned, but bottom line is he's a good man."

"You did not just suggest I have something other than a professional interest in an American icon," Coulson said.

"Icon no, Steve Rogers, yes," Stark said.

"Stark, shut up while you still can," Coulson said. "I might be recuperating, but I can still do a lot of damage from where I sit."

"Like what?" Stark asked, interested, but he was saved from bodily harm by Pepper's arrival.

"Tony, are you taunting Phil?" she asked as she stepped inside the room.

"No," Stark said. "We were talking about stuff."

She looked at Coulson for confirmation.

"Stuff we shouldn't be talking about," he said. "If Stark knows what's good for him."

Stark stood, stretching. "Have fun, kids. Bruce and I have science to do," he said.

"Play nice," Pepper said, kissing him.

Stark smiled. "With Bruce, always."

Pepper sat down in the chair Stark vacated. "What was he giving you a hard time about this time?" she asked.

"My personal life," Coulson said.

"Steve?" Pepper said. "Tony has mentioned how he thinks you're interested in him. . ."

"If I am, I can't do anything about it," Coulson said.

An admission of sorts, Pepper thought. A good thing?

"What about Celeste?" she asked.

"That is over," he said. "With no chance of resuscitation."

"Then why not. . ."

"Want me to go over the reasons?" Coulson said.

"So you've thought this through?"

"Not really, but I know what I should do, and that's nothing," he said. "Pepper, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," she said. "


End file.
